Simple and Clean
by AnimeGir15
Summary: Ichigo is part of organization  Gotei 13. The Shinigami there are at battle with Sosuke Aizens Hollows. When Byakuya, owner of a weapons company is being targeted his daughter is the first on their hitlist. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Who Would Have Guessed?

**Author's Note: Guess who's back; me with a new comedy/romance Bleach Fan Fic. Isshin is in character and guess who isn't? RUKIA Kuchiki. She plays a spoiled bratty child. **

**Full Summary: Ichigo is part of the government organization called Gotei 13. The Shinigami there are at constant battle with Sosuke Aizen's Hollows. When a certain Kuchiki, owner of a weapons company is being targeted, his daughter is the number one hostage candidate. Can the best Shinigami protect this spoiled brat who knows nothing beyond the safe walls of her mansion?**

Chapter one: Who Would Have Guessed?

Rukia walked down the school hallway slowly. She was in no rush to get back to class from lunch. But the only thing she actually ate was the yummy taste of her boyfriend Renji. Yup, make out sessions with that damn pineapple were nice. He had been her best friend since they were 5 and now they're 18 and dating. Today was their one month anniversary, so you could imagine that Rukia was glowing. Cause damn, she was glowing and almost floating down the hallway.

Ichigo walked down the hallway with a tight grip on his book bag. He had his trademark scowl planted on his face. He felt something hit his chest and looked down. A small girl with raven locks and violet orbs sat on her ass with a scowl on her face.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked. Rukia huffed and crossed her arms. Ichigo held out a hand for her.

Rukia looked at the hand like it was a snake ready to bite. Who did he think he is? Walking into her then not even saying sorry? She snapped his hand away and stood up by herself.

"Geez watch where you walk, did you not notice me you giant?" Rukia snapped as she fixed her skirt and hair.

"Well, I was watched but I didn't notice you midget" Rukia scoffed and kicked him in the shin.

"How dare you call me a midget, I'm just petite!"

"Oh so you can call me a giant but when I return the favor it's wrong!" Ichigo rubbed his chin not bothering to look at her.

Rukia retracted her foot a bit. He was right, she was the one who started with it. But he was yet to apologize!

"Geez, whatever, sorry" Rukia was about to say her own apology but Ichigo passed her and continued his way.

"Ru-Ru-chan!" Momo came running down to Rukia, stopping in time so she wouldn't get knocked down.

"Hey Momo, don't we have math now?"

"I saw that! OMG how's hit chest? Is it hard? Oh my god I bet he works out! Do you know that he is the most handsome guy in school! And you talked to him and you guys-

"BREATH MOMO!" Rukia cut in. said girl stopped and breathed in and out. "No speak so humans can understand"

"Okay that guy you bumped into it Ichigo Kurosaki. He was voted handsomest guy in school but he is so down to earth! When girls throw themselves at him like they do to Renji, he brushes them off! It's a rumor that he isn't even interested in anyone and he's just loyal to his family and friends"

"Or maybe he's just socially retarted." Momo glared. "Okay so he's a nice guy. He even said sorry to me. I kinda called him a giant then he called me a midget. He also offered a hand and asked if I was okay"

"Did you take it?"

"No"

"Did you say if you're okay?"

"No"

"Did you say it's okay when he said sorry?"

"No" Momo shuck her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have an excuse he walked off before I could"

"What an excuse" Rukia was about to defend herself when Momo dragged her by the arm to math class. All Rukia thought about was the next time she sees that Ichigo go guy, she'll thank him.

…

Ichigo passed the girl, who was a midget, and made his way to the principal's office. Why he was called, he was about to find out.

Ichigo pushed the wooden door that read office open and looked around. The office was pretty empty except for a few teachers and staff members.

"Ichigo, he's expecting you" Ishida said from behind the counter. Ichigo nodded and walked through the little place. Knocking on the large black door a come in was heard.

"You wanted to see me Ukitake?" Ichigo said walking into the office. It was medium sized. In the middle in the back sat a large desk with two chairs in fnt and one in the back that was currently occupied by said man.

"Ichigo long time so see, how are you?" he motioned to a seat which Ichigo took.

"Come on, cut to the chase" Ukitake simply smiled.

"You don't beat around the bush huh?" Ichigo smirked. "Well I was just letting you know that things are looking good on our side. So far no Hollows have attacked out men."

"Well than I think that it was a good thing you had me enroll to become a shinigami."

"And you became my damn best one at that!" Ukitake and Ichigo shared a laugh before Ichigo cleared his throat.

"So what's my next mission?"

"Well we have received a threat from Aizen on a certain person"

"Byakuya Kuchiki again?"

"Yes, you see Byakuya has the money and owns the weapons company they are after. I believe they want to take over the organization. Shinigami were here before those blasted Hollows and we intend to stay on top. No one can take over Gotei (a/n: sp?) 13. His daughter and wife will be under your care. They are prime targets for a hostage situation"

"So I'm Mr. Bodyguard now?" Ukitake slid a file to Ichigo from the desk. "It helps that you are the principal here. So who's the spoiled brat this time?"

"Spoiled, got that right my boy"

"No you sound like goat…"Ichigo didn't finish when he opened and saw a picture of the daughter of Kuchiki Inc. That blasted midget. I bumped into her by accident in the hall. Ask if she's okay and offer a hand. She smacks it to the side insults me and when I return to insult she kicks me. I say I'm sorry and she just stands there. Bloody midget"

"Well that _bloody midget_ is Rukia Kuchiki and _your_ new best friend. I already informed the family and you will be moving in with them. Oh but don't worry Rukia won't know that you are her bodyguard, if she did then she would never let her near you. I mean she is-

"JUSHIRO!"

"Yes?" he asked amused.

"Moving in…..with her?" Ukitake smirked and nodded. "It sucks that I don't have a god to pray to right about now"

"Well it's your own fault for not believing. And I suggest you get home before her, and Ichigo"

"Hn?"

"Do try and maintain a close watch on her" Ichigo couldn't help but detect a faint hidden mean his words but ignored it. Ichigo took the file and put it into his book bag. With that he left the office down to Math class.


	2. A New Housemate

**Note: Okay in this story Ichigo doesn't believe in god, but it has to do with the plot. Sorry if some people find that a bit….offending I guess? But it's who he is. Um…no I am not an atheist, I'm just writing about one. :D**

**Okay so I got a review and 2 favorites ALREADY! This is why a shout out is going to:**

**Kaileychicago: Thanks for being the first reviewer. LOL Renji…..let's just say the big pineapple of his aint gonna take it so well. LOL.**

**The-Shiirayukii: For favoring my story**

**Aliceistiny: For favoring my story as well**

**I don't own bleach.**

Chapter 2: A New Housemate

Ichigo was glad class was finally over. Now that he knows the midget existed, he realized he has most classes with her. He made a mental note tell Ukitake to put him in all her classes. Oh yeah, having the principal as your boss came in handy a lot.

Ichigo walked down the stairs and climbed into his black 1967 Mustang Fastback. (a/n: my dream car!). Ignoring the screaming girls he pulled out and made his way to Kuchiki manor. After about ten minutes of driving, Ichigo pulled into the driveway. The mansion was huge. It was a two story Victorian style home. The hose was made of black stone with antique furnishing for windows. Above the first floor was a large balcony which he suspected belonged to the heir.

Walking up to the black wooden door, Ichigo knocked with his knuckles. After a moment, a woman looking like an older version of the midget appeared. Only her hair and body was longer. Also the major difference was this woman wore a smile on her face.

"You must be Ms. Hisana Kuchiki. Ms. Kuchiki, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Yes, yes I remember! Oh and please call me Hisana. Oh where are my manners, come in!" she stepped aside and Ichigo walked in. the place was firkin huge. On the right was a large pathway leading to a living room as big as Ichigo's three bedroom home. On the left was a dining room that sat 12 people. In front were two sets of stairs adorned by red carpeting. All the furniture seemed to be old time antiques giving the place a museum feel, but still super cozy.

"Uh I guess Jushiro told you about why I'm here" Ichigo asked a bit nervous.

"Yes, your father already shipped your things over here and said that he was proud of his son. And told me to let you know that your sisters think you're staying here for school purposes. Your room will be right across Rukia's own. I hope it's to your liking, I didn't really know how to decorate a teenage boys room"

"It's okay, I just need a bed and a place for my clothes." Hisana smiled. "So I would like a list of friends that Rukia has. I was told to keep this a secret from her so asking directly would be a problem."

"Oh yes, um there is Momo Hinorami, Rangiku Matsumo, Tatsuki Arisawa, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Keigo, and her boyfriend Renji Abarai." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the last statement unconsciously. "Those are the people she hangs out with the most. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Yeah I was wondering if you would….you know….I guess…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Sure I can tell Rukia that you'll be staying here" Ichigo let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. just then the door opened and Rukia walked in with Renji's arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Speak of the devil!" Hisana laughed.

Rukia looked from her laughing mother to the tall orange headed guy in the room.

"Rukia why is a guy here?" Renji asked tightening his grip in a protective way. Said girl just opened her mouth and shuck her head.

"I was gonna ask the same question." Ichigo turned around to face the two. Renji's face had a scowl and rukia's was just curious. He laughed a bit at them.

"What you laughing at berry top?" Renji asked.

"Renji! Don't be so rude to Ichigo!" Hisana snapped. "Rukia he will be living here for a bit"

"….."

"LIVING WHERE?" Renji and Rukia asked at the same time. This time Ichigo smirked.

"I'll be living _here_ with _her_" Ichigo broke it down for the slow couple in the room.

"What, why is he living here? Doesn't he have his own place? And why here? Can't he go to some family member or something? Even an orphanage!"

"Rukia Kuchiki!" Hisana snapped with a mad face.

"She's right Ms. Kuchiki, why does he have to live here? What if he tries anything on Rukia, who is gonna, protect her?" Both Hisana and Ichigo laughed at the irony in his sentence.

"I'll go settle in my room" Ichigo said. "See you at dinner Hisana" she smiled and nodded. The three watched as he ascended the stairs and disappeared into the hallway.

"Mom why is he living here; I mean why I have to share my house with some kid I don't know"

"Yeah and I don't like the idea of a teenage boy living around Rukia"

"You would of it was you!" Renji shut up at Hisana's words.

"Well your father invited him to live here" both teens left were shocked.

"Dad hates people" Rukia said making Rukia laugh.

"Well Ichigo and your father are friends and he invited Ichigo here end of story. And I want you to make friends with him. He is a really nice boy, handsome, caring. Charming, smart and they aren't much boys like him out there." Renji felt the anger boil in him.

"But why should I do that, I have _way_ better things to do"

"Rukia, I am starting to think that we have spoiled you too much"

"No you didn't spoil me enough" she grumbled. "Renji why don't you go home now, I'll call you if I want to later" Renji nodded and left. "I have to go do something, send a maid with my dinner when it's ready" Rukia began up the stairs.

"No, you'll come down to the dinner table with me, your father, and Ichigo" Rukia groaned before walking the rest of the way.

...

Ichigo heard the door close when Renji was told to leave and walked into his room. It was three times the size of his old room. The walls were painted gray with two doors on the right side. One door lead to a large closet while the door had a full sized bathroom behind it. In the corner pushed up against the only window was a bed. It was covered in a black sheets with silver colored pillows on it. On the opposite wall was a desk with a laptop on it. The free wall had a hanging cork board so if he needed, things could be pinned up. And below that was a wide bookcase. It had only two shelves but spread throughout the whole wall. It was filled with all of his favorite books.

Going through the closet he found all his clothes were here all here. Plopping down on the bed with one hand behind his head, he pulled out his phone. after dialing and waiting a few rings, someone picked up.

"ICHIGO, SON I'M SO PROUD!"

"Goat face shut up I'm right here" Ichigo groaned. Of only he could punch through the phone…..

"SON NO LISTEN CAREFULLY, KNOCK HER UP AND SLAP A RING ON! WE'LL BE WAITING FOR OUR GRANDCHILD! MASAKI OUR SON WILL FINALLY LOSE HIS VIR-

Isshin wasn't allowed to finish his sentence before Ichigo hung up. Rolling over on the bed and looking out the window Ichigo could see the beach sunset. He smirked at the sight.

"I'm coming in" he heard Rukia say before she walked in. She was now wearing a red tank top with come jean shorts. Her hair was tied in a ponytail except the stubborn piece that rested on her face. One hand was on the door while the other was on her hip.

"Oh sure do come in, thanks for asking" Ichigo said dryly.

"My house, I don't need to knock to enter a room" she snapped at him.

"Jushiro was right about you" Ichigo muttered. "Now what do you want?"

"To know what you're in my house. I sure as hell don't like people feeding off of my dad's hard earned money"

"Oh but spending it on shoes you wear once before throwing it away is okay?" Once again Ichigo shut her up. How did he know that?

"You have no right to come in here and insult me!" she said crossing her arms.

"Uh to be exact you came in here and accused me of freeloading off your father" Rukia opened her mouth but Ichigo cut her off. "You can spoiled, bratty, even the biggest bitch to walk Karakura streets but get one thing straight midget with me, mind your tongue. I'm not like your boyfriend who will sit back and let his head go farther up your ass okay?"

"You arrogant jerk. What do you think you know about me and Renji?"

"I know that you Rukia Kuchiki are a selfish spoiled brat. I know that Renji takes bullshit from youy everyday. Go home Renji I'll call you later if I want? I know that you certainly wear the pants and skirt in the relationship. That because you can't kiss and take yourself out on a date you settle for a guy who fawns over you. You don't care for anyone other than yourself. Anything else you want to know?"

"Asshole, I DO TO care about Renji. I am NOT A SPOILED BRAT and I certainly don't need some poor guy living in my house telling me what he thinks about me"

"You asked" Ichigo said before turned back on his side so his back was to her. Rukia half screamed before slamming the door shut then slamming her own.

"Oh yeah she's in for a rude awakening" Ichigo said before yawning.

**Note: So I got a bunch of these hits on this but only one review. Please review PWEETY PLEASE! Lol okay second chapter up. Yes Ichigo has got Rukia pegged. Yes she is a big b**** in this. And yes, Jushiro is cute. The last one was random but hell it's the truth. Review please! :D**


	3. School Days

**Note: Another chapter already, I know but I was in the zone. That and I had nothing to do. Well my best friend in the entire world told me I should make longer chapters which would mean I had to stop being lazy. And we both know that wasn't gonna happen but I gave my word that I would try. Here I go :D**

**OH quick note: Songs that I listened to when writing: all Foster the People, Strawberry Gashes, Birthday Dress, Ghost of you, I Don't love you, Thanks for the Memories, I Don't Care, Bruises and Bitemarks, and the amazing pianist Kyle Landry doing Kingdom Hearts songs.**

**ME: I DON'T OWN BLEACH.**

Chapter 3: School Days

Ichigo was up before 6 o'clock and now at the table eating breakfast with Hisana and Byakuya. It was the least he could do seeing that he slept through dinner. His plate with pancakes and, bacon, and eggs were fleeting fast.

"Sorry about sleeping through dinner last night. I was pretty tired from my last mission" Ichigo said breaking the silence.

"It's okay Ichigo, it must be hard to be 17 and a shinigami" Hisana said.

"What made you want to become one?" Byakuya asked putting his paper down.

"Well my father was a captain and he retired so I wanted to take his place"

"Very noble"

"And because my-

"I'm UP!" Rukia called plopping into her chair. "Morning daddy, mom" she said in a sweet voice that everyone at the table saw through.

"Rukia, say good morning to Ichigo" Byakuya said. Rukia pouted.

"Rukia Kuchiki" Hisana said. All three people turned to where Ichigo was seated. _Was._

"See you in the afternoon" Ichigo called before putting on his shoes and walking out the door.

"Rude much" Rukia said.

"Rukia, he is driving you to school hurry up and go." Byakuya said. She was about to protest when he gave her the Kuchiki glare. She grumbled before getting up with a toast in her hand. Rukia slipped into her shoes, grabbed her book bag, and walked out the house. She looked around and saw him in the black Mustang in the driveway. It was a beautiful car, not that she would admit it. She walked over and opened the passenger's side door only to find a stack of papers, a leather jacket, and some files.

She stood there for a moment while he fiddled with the CD. When he finally pressed play the song Helena Beat from Foster the People (a/n: ONE of my FAV bands of ALL TIME). he started at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Move the junk so I can sit" she ordered. Ichigo laughed at her.

"No I need those there, sit in the back"

"No way" Ichigo nodded and reached over and closed the door. He dug the key in and started the engine. Ichigo began pulling out and Rukia stood there dumb struck. He was leaving her. _RUKIA Kuchiki_ was getting left by some poor guy living in her house. He was about to start down the street when he saw her stomping over to the car. She yanked the door open and climbed in.

"Buckle up" he reminded her. Soon after that Ichigo was driving down to school. After a few stoplights, they were there. He stopped in front of the building and she climbed out.

"RU-RU-CHAN!" she heard and saw Momo, Tatsuki, and Rangiku starting at her like she had an extra head.

"What?" she asked. They pointed to Ichigo who climbed out the same car she did and the four girls watched as he locked the car.

"What?" he asked as he saw the girls staring at them. He turned to Rukia, "Better be at the car as soon as school is out, I'm not waiting for you. If you're late walk home" Rukia was about to bite his head off when someone beat her to it.

"Why you talking to my girl like that?" Renji asked as Ichigo walked up in the street. By now there was a crowd's attention.

"Well I wasn't talking to you do keep your ponytail tied okay?" Ichigo said less than interested.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Renji asked walking in front of Ichigo. "And why are you living with her?"

"Renji Abarai and I was invited by Byakuya. Any more questions?"

"Smartass" Renji threw a fist to Ichigo who side stepped and the red head stumbled a bit onto Ichigo's car.

"Scratch it and you pay me back for it" Ichigo said as he walked up to the school building. As he did the students that gathered made a path out of fear and respect.

…

It was finally lunch period and Ichigo could catch a break. After watched Rukia and following her from the shadows, he learned she was just like he pegged her.

"_Momo could you open my locker?" Rukia asked as she stood next to her locker._

"_Why you're right next to it" Momo asked frowning a bit._

"_Fine then, don't open it" Rukia turned to face Rangiku and talk to her ignoring Momo. Ichigo wanted to slap some sense into the girl but kept his cool. That Momo girl did right by not opening it. But after a moment Momo spoke up._

"_What did you want from it?" she said with defeat hanging over her head. Rukia smiled and turned back to her friend._

"_I needed my wallet for lunch money" Momo nodded and got the Chappy wallet before closing the locker. "Could you hold it for me?" Before Momo could answer Rukia smiled again. "Thanks!" she walked to where Renji was and he stopped talking to his friends and left behind her._

Ichigo ran a hand through his orange locks as a soft breeze flew in. he stopped scowling and closed his eyes. His mother told him about to roof exactly one year ago on his birthday.

It was the day she died. The day he swore he would get stronger to protect everyone he loved that he had left. Losing her because he couldn't protect her killed him inside. Everyone said not to blame himself, he couldn't do anything about it. But Ichigo knew better, he stood there and saw it happen. He didn't stop it, try and help, call somebody, or scream. He just stood and watched. Pathetic…

"Damn I missed you" Ichigo heard a voice say. Judging by the sound it was Renji. Probably another make out session with Rukia. They tended to have one every few periods.

"I knew you would" Rukia said to him before giggling. It took a lot for Ichigo not to gag. The one place he thought he could get a moment to breath was gone before it could officially start. "Stalked much?" Rukia said appearing next to Ichigo with swollen lips and messy hair.

"I didn't know you were up here and why would I stalk you?" Ichigo asked in monotone.

"Come on Rukia, let's leave this ass to himself."

"No I want an answer. Why have you been in all my classes today?"

"Because that's what my schedule says" Ichigo said shoving his hands into his pockets. "Anything else or would you mind leaving so I can get some peace and quiet"

"Maybe I want to stay here" Rukia said. Just then Renji's phone rang. After a minute conversation he hung up.

"I gotta go coach wants to meet me" Rukia nodded and he left them alone.

"Then keep quiet if you want to stay" Ichigo said not really wanting to argue today. His cell rang and he answered.

"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY SON!" Isshin screamed. "HOW ARE YOU?"

"Dad, I already told you I don't want to acknowledge today as anything more than a day okay?"

"Ichigo, how long are you gonna beat yourself up about that?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now okay?" Ichigo sighed before he hung up. He leaned his head down and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Today's your birthday?" Rukia asked with her normal annoying attitude.

"Yeah" he grunted out.

"Ha-

"Stop, I don't want any wishes okay?" Ichigo said softly. There was an obvious hurt in his words but Rukia stubborn as she is refused to hear anything but him being rude to her.

"Well than fuck you! I was just trying to be nice you and wish you a happy birthday but you gotta go and be an ass as normal and stop me. Geez and then you think that I don't care about people. I was wishing you a happy birthday and I don't even like you! HOW MUCH MORE CARING CAN I GET!" Rukia screamed before stomping to the door.

"Bloody midget" Ichigo scowled.

….

The car ride home was silent. Rukia was still in the back seat and Ichigo driving. Luckily she was by the car in time. Okay so she was about five minutes late but he waited. It's not like he could drive away from his mission.

When they got home and were about to open the door, there was a surprise. Literally.

"SUPRIISE ICHIGO HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Isshin, Hisana, Karin, and Yuzu screamed.

Ichigo stood there while Rukia pushed past him. She turned to see him standing in the door with a deep scowl.

_So it's just me…..maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him like that._

"SON!" Isshin came lunging forward but was stopped by a fist in the face.

_Jerk, who hits their father? I bet he only cares for himself!_

"Yuzu, Karin, how's my favorite girls?" he said. He walked over to the little girls. "Wow, for five you guys sure are big" he kneeled down and bought them into a hug.

"Ichi-ni we missed you so much! Why are you away?" Yuzu asked as she snuggled into her brother's shoulder. Ichigo laughed and picked both girls up.

"I'm not a kid!" Karin complained through her missing teeth.

"I can see, soon we're gonna have to marry you off!" Ichigo teased.

"Ichigo come back soon. You're barely around and without you I miss mom more!" Yuzu said.

Rukia could feel the whole environment get dark. She watched as Ichigo set the two girls down on the ground.

"Ichigo…" she heard his dad say.

"I'm pretty tired, I'll go and get some sleep. Thanks for coming, it was great to see you guys again" He walked up the stairs and no one moved until the click of his door was heard.

"Come on girls, I think Ichi-ni needs more time" both girls nodded at their father. "Thank you Hisana. I'm sorry about my son though"

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick?" Hisana asked with a worried tone.

"No….well it's his story to tell. We'll be off now" with that the three left the look-alikes alone.

Rukia followed Hisana into the kitchen. She sat down on the island seat and ate from the plate of assorted candy set on it.

"So if he has a house why is he here?" Rukia asked. Hisana dropped the spoon she was holding into the sink making a loud clinking noise.

"Rukia! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK SUCH THINGS!" Hisana snapped. "He is in a bad state and all you are worried about is him living in the same house as you? Do you even know what he's doing for us? No and I bet if you did you wouldn't even care! We have failed our jobs as parents if we raised a child who knows nothing but herself!"

"Okay whoa, who said I don't care about anyone but myself? And so what if I don't want him living here? What is he doing for us? Freeloading?" Just then she stopped and saw Ichigo standing at the doorway.

"I came to see if you were okay Ms. Kuchiki, I heard a loud noise." Hisana was about to speak when a knock came on the door. "I'll get it" when Ichigo opened the door there were two men dressed in suits with a major case of the Men-In-Black Wanna be Syndrome.

"We would like to speak with Rukia Kuchiki" the one with black hair and a 69 tattoo on his face said.

**Note: YAY ANOTHER CHATER. Reivew. Okay I'm not gonna post the next chapter unless I I get some reviews cause I really want them please. PLEASE. PLEASE. Thanks! :D And I really want to post the next chapter! **


	4. So That's The Truth

**Note: I am going to try to make longer chapters. So that's what I'm gonna do. And please how many times must I get for reviews please? I really want to know what you think when you read my story! And I keep on getting alerts and favorites but I want to know why you like it. Not that I'm not grateful for them but still, REIVEW DAMN IT! AND TO THOSE WHO DID, I LOVE YOU FROM NOW UNTIL FOREVER! And that's a long time ; P **

**Me: I don't own Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist or Naruto. Not that those two have anything to do with this. **

Chapter 4: So That's The Truth.

"Why do you want to talk to Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a slight pissed tone. Today of all days there guys show up?

"That's none of your concern boy. Now bring her here"

"Why do you want me?" Rukia asked standing next to Ichigo. The man with the 69 tattoo smiled at her.

"Hello Ms. Kuchiki, I'm Hisagi and this is my partner Gin" the smiling man smirked a bit more, if it was even possible. "We would like to speak with you in private if that is possible?" he said motioning to Ichigo.

"Uh sure, Ichigo go away" she shooed him.

"I leave when they do" he said with absolute finality in his voice.

"You don't have any purpose her Ichigo" Gin said. Rukia looked at Ichigo and saw some anger in his eyes. Why was he staring at them like that? Why wouldn't he leave her alone?

"Who sent you and why? Answer my questions and I would gladly answer your own _hollows_" Ichigo said crossing his arms. Both men smirked.

"So you must be Kurosaki huh? Tales of you have traveled back to the head. You look like nothing more than a high school student"

"I'm much more than just a high school student and unless you want the tales of me busting your ass geting back to head I suggest you leave Ms. Kuchiki peacefully."

"Ms. Kuchiki? Hollows? What are you guys talking about?" Rukia asked hating the fact that she knew nothing they spoke of.

"I see you haven't told her. I guess we shall, Ichigo Kurosaki is-

"None of your concern, and I suggest you leave my house now before I call Byakuya from his office" Hisana said behind the two teens. Gin and Hisagi looked at her before walking off. Ichigo shut the door and turned to Hisana. "They are trying many different tactics. I didn't think they would be this direct. I'm glad you're here Ichigo. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't"

"Well you won't have too. My assignment is to protect and I will do just that"

"Protect? Hollows? What would have happened? I'm so confused!" Rukia said throwing her hands into the air. Hisana led her to the couch and Ichigo followed. They sat down and Ichigo leaned against the wall watching them.

"Rukia, I think it's time you know something. Your father is being targeted from a terrorist group of hollows run by Sosuke Aizen" Rukia was left shocked. "He was contacted with a call informing him to keep you close. Taking precautionary measures he called a government organization called Gotei 13. And they sent one of their shinigami to protect you"

"So those guys at the door were hollows?" Rukia asked as her mind sunk in all the information. "And that means Ichigo is my…." She turned to wear Ichigo was standing only to see him gone. There was a clicking off a door closing and Rukia turned to face her mother. "He's my bodyguard?"

"That's why he's here and following you. That's why you need to go up there and apologize to him. All he did was watch out for you and all you did was trash talk him" Rukia felt a pang of guilt shoot through her. She nodded and stood up.

After knocking on the door and hearing a come in Rukia slowly opened the door. What she saw made her jaw fall to the first floor. Ichigo stood there with a wet hair clinging to his face. He had on no shirt blessing the eyes of Rukia with his washboard abs. he wore loose fitting pajama pants that puddled a bit at the floor. The waist hung loosely around his waist giving her a sight of the orange hair and defined V on him.

"You need anything?" he asked putting on this white V-neck t-shirt. Ichigo walked over to his bed and plopped down with one knee up and both hands behind his head. Rukia never stopped to notice this because she was too caught up with herself, not that she would admit it, he was pretty hot.

"I…um….well….since….i guess that i-

"No need to apologize Ms. Kuchiki. Now that you know, you owe me nothing but co-operation. I didn't think you would allow me to do my job but you saw for yourself."

"Oh, okay. I guess I can do that then. I don't want to get hurt" Rukia said fidgeting a bit.

"Anything else Ms. Kuchiki?"

"Yeah don't call me Ms. Kuchiki, its Rukia"

"Okay Rukia"

"Happy birthday and goodnight Ichigo"

"Thanks, and goodnight midget" Rukia turned around and walked out the door. When she closed it did she process his sentence.

"HEY!" she screamed. She could hear his heavy voice laugh a bit and felt her cheeks heat up a bit. Rukia sighed and retreated to her room. He may have won the battle but the war sure as hell was hers.

…..

The next morning was different. Ichigo was still up and ready before Rukia, but this time she didn't give him any trouble. Hisana watched as the two ate their toast. She picked up her orange juice but couldn't drink it due to potential laughter.

"Maybe we should have had those Hollows here earlier" Hisana joked. Byakuya managed to curl the left side of his lips up.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Rukia whined. Ichigo finished his own coffee before getting up.

"Rukia let's get to school now" Rukia nodded and got up following him out. When they got to the car she was about to get into the back seat when he locked it. "Front is open now" he smirked as she climbed into the passenger's side.

The ride was so far silent until Rukia couldn't take it anymore.

"Why'd you join the Gotei 13 and become a shinigami?"

"I wanted to continue my father's legacy and…I wanted to?" Ichigo said. The second part was a lie. He didn't want to, he _had_ to.

"Okay I am like a super good liar so that 'I wanted to' thing was totally a lie. You don't have to tell if you don't want" Rukia said. Usually when she said this to her friends they would tell her whatever it is right away. Then again Ichigo wasn't like her other friends. Wait, was he even a _friend_?

"Where're here" Ichigo said getting out his car. When Rukia did the same Renji stood there with his arms crossed.

"Hey Renji what's up?" Rukia said smiling.

"Why are you in a car with him again? And how come this time you're in the front seat? And why didn't you return my calls and texts?" he said.

"Whoa you don't own me. I mean they guy's living with me; he might as well drive me to school. And I was asleep before 8 last night" Rukia said before walking away. Ichigo held in a smirk and followed her to class.

…..

When they were home, Rukia and Ichigo sat across each other at the island table eating some left over cake from Ichigo's 'birthday'. Just then Rukia's phone went off and she put it on speaker.

"Ello?" she asked with some cake in her mouth.

"Rukia oh my god! You're living with Ichigo KUROSAKI and didn't tell us?" Rangiku complained.

"Um…I should let you know he-

"We don't care about that right now!" Momo cut in. "You live with THE HOTTEST guy in school and couldn't spend a second to tell us!

"OR MAYBE SHE DIDN'T HAVE A SECOND!" Rangiku screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked. Ichigo watched and listened with fasinactoin.

"Maybe Ichigo had you busy all day….huh…" Rukia chocked and spit her cake out, some crumbs landing on Ichigo's face.

"What the hell you damn midget! you just spit cake on my face!" Ichigo said pissed.

"Well not my fault my friends said that!"

"Well it's your fault for having those friends"

".GOD. ICHIGO IS THERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" both girls screamed.

"Well I tried earlier but you cut me off. I'm bored talking now, later" Rukia hung up. "Don't let that shit go to your head, your egos big enough"

"Says the girl who can't pass a mirror without stopping to look in"

"Hey why don't you shove-

Rukia was cut off when a lough banging on the door came. Ichigo tensed up and went to answer it. He walked to the door and peeped through the hole. He didn't see anyone and figured it was some kids pranking. When he walked back to the kitchen, he saw a man dressed in black with gloved hands on Rukia's mouth and the other with a gun to her neck.

Rukia's eyes were wide and filled with fear. Ichigo processed the situation slowly and came up with a few ideas.

"What do you want?" Ichigo finally asked.

"The girl and you don't get hurt" Hisagi said.

"What if I don't want to give her up?" Ichigo countered.

"Well then I'll use force and take her." He pointed the gun to Ichigo. "I can't wait to tell Aizen I killed the great Ichigo Kurosaki." Hisagi pulled the trigger back and released. Within a second the bullet was sent flying. And within that second Ichigo managed to run to the side grab a butcher knife (a/n: lol what's with Ichigo and butcher knives?) and throw it at the man.

Rukia watched in fear as the blade came flying towards her. She waited for the pricing feeling or metal but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and wondered when she closed them. That's when Rukia noticed the hands on her were gone. She turned around to see the man on the floor with a blade in his chest where his heart was.

Hisagi was about to get up when Ichigo hopped over the island counter and grabbed the gun from his hand.

"Can't wait for Aizen to know I killed the Hisagi" Ichigo mocked before shooting him in the head. He heard a whimper and remembered Rukia wasn't used to the violence. "Shit sorry about that…..maybe I should have killed him when you were gone"

"N-no….he would have just g-g-gotten back up and…a-attacked again" Rukia said trying to convince Ichigo as much as she tried to convince herself.

"You don't sound so certain about that. Go to your room and I'll clean up." She nodded and walked up the stairs.

Ichigo looked down at the dead body below him. He stood up and pulled the knife out.

After cleaning up the blood and broken glass from the window the bullet Hisagi shot hit Ichigo called his analyzer.

"Schiffer, yeah I got something for you. A body of hollow Hisagi and I want you to tell Ishida to look up an Aizen. I have reason to suspect he may be the head of the hollows."

"_okay_" came the stotic voice. Ichigo hung up and wondered. What would happen if you trapped Ulquiorra and Byakuya in a room together.

"Maybe we should feed them Zaraki's brownies" Ichigo smirked before washing off the blood. Just then the door opened and Byakuya walked in. He looked from Ichigo to the knife then to the body.

"Rukia okay?"

"Yes sir"

"And you"

"Fine sir"

"Good" with that he walked off to his study.

_Oh yeah, he needs a batch of those brownies._

**Note: Well I got more reviews so here! Enjoy & review for faster updates. **


	5. Monsters In The Closet

Chapter 5: Monsters In the Closet

Rukia walked into her bedroom and plopped onto her supersized bed. If she wanted to, she had the space to roll over 4 times to get from one side to the other. Not like she needed all the space, if anything it made her feel lonely.

Laying down Rukia stared at her purple ceiling. She was almost killed today if it wasn't for Ichigo. But he just murdered that guy. No, he attacked first.

"You okay Rukia?" Rukia jumped up from her spot and was now sitting wide eyes facing Ichigo who sat on the bed a foot or two away from her.

"I-I'm fine" she said relaxing a great deal that is was just Ichigo. "Thanks for that, you really saved me"

"Yeah sure but I'm sorry you had to see that. I wanted to keep you pure from the violence but it didn't work out too well"

"Yeah" they chuckled awkwardly. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did"

"Okay I'll take that as a yes, even though all I did was be mean to you, you still killed that guy and stopped him from taking me"

"It's my job"

"But I bet normally someone would leave and not put up with me"

"Well I don't run out on people. And I can understand why" Rukia pouted and slapped his head. "What the hell was the for you midget"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Oversized berry!"

"Brat!"

"Strawberry!"

"Midget!" at this point there for heads were touching. Rukia stared into his amber eyes and he stared into her violet orbs. The anger and frustration that resided there was slowly being replaced by an emotion they couldn't quite place. Ichigo coughed awkwardly and pulled his head back. He slackened his school tie a bit. "Is it just me or is this room really hot?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah it's pretty warm in here" Rukia said. Ichigo stood up and walked out the door. "What just happened?" she asked herself. Rukia's phone began vibrating and she picked it up. "Renji"

"Hey Rukia, what you doing?"

"Nothing, laying in bed with Ichigo"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding" she laughed. "So wanna go to the mall or something?"

"Yeah meet you in the front of the mall in twenty"

"K" Rukia hung up and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red v-neck shirt with Chappy written on the bottom in small white letters. She slipped her small feet into her red and black converses and walked out her door to find Ichigo with his arms crossed.

"Where?"

"Mall"

"With?"

"Renji"

"Date huh…..I'll keep to the shadows then"

"No you don't need to come" Ichigo walked into his room and tore of his shirt. Rukia admired his toned back and they was his muscles rippled while he put on a black t-shirt. She saw him pull a bag from under his bed and pull out a gun. "WHOA! NO NEED FOR THAT!" Rukia said.

"In case you forgot, we both wouldn't be here right now if I didn't have a weapon at hand. And I was lucky to get to that knife. Now if I have Zangetsu I don't have to worry about that"

"Wait who?"

"Zangetsu is my gun" he replied mater of faclty.

"You name is?"

"My mother gave it to me and told me the name. if you treat a weapon like an extension of yourself, it will work more fluidly with you"

"Whoa fortune cookie much?"

"Shut up and let's got" Rukia nodded and they walked out the front door. The mall wasn't to far from where Rukia lived so they could walk.

After 10 or 15 minutes of walking, Ichigo slipped into the background.

"Rukia, how are you?" Renji asked as they walked into the mall.

"I'm hungry"

"Let's get some late lunch then"

"Or dinner?"

"Sure"

…. (Yeah, we don't care about RenRuk)….

After watching them on their date, Ichigo followed Rukia and Renji to the shopping center. After some walking, Ichigo saw a girl from school named Soi Fon run up to Renji.

"Hey Renji what brings you to the mall today?" she asked with a smile on her face that Ichigo didn't like. He noticed Rukia didn't pick up on it. She was one dumb smart girl.

"Nothing much, just hanging out" he said.

"Nothing much, just hanging out?" Rukia said crossing her arms. "So I'm nothing much huh?"

"Oh you're here with _Rukia_" she said with some disgust in her voice. "He's right though, you aren't much"

"Bitch you want me to show you much?" Rukia said shifting her wait to one foot and putting her hands on her tiny waist.

"Whoa what are you PMSing or something, you sound like the desperate whore you are"

"No I'm not but I'll gladly show have you shed some blood. And remind me, who's the desperate whore? You're the one coming up to my boyfriend during my date trying to flirt"

"So, he didn't seem to mind" this made Rukia stop. The bitch was right, he _didn't _seem to mind at all. Rukia turned to Renji.

"Have fun with her" she said before walking away. She could hear him shout out after her but ignored it.

Ichigo sighed. He was hired to protect her not play the shoulder to cry on. He ran after her and finally caught her shoulder.

Rukia was startled when she felt the hand on her shoulder. Instinct told her it was Renji so she grabbed the hand threw it off her shoulder.

"Shove off Renji"

"Okay don't ever compare me to that oversized pineapple again" Rukia turned to see Ichigo staring down at her. "Come on, let's go home"

"…yeah"

"So he's following you know?" Renji asked as he approached Rukia and Ichigo.

"No, but I don't own you any explanations. Renji you just flirted with another girl while on a date with me saying you were just _hanging out_. And you didn't even defend me when that whore came and insulted me."

"Hey, all I did was answer her question. I am just hanging out. And why do I need to defend you, you could always defend yourself"

"But maybe she needed her boyfriend to defend her." Ichigo said stepping in front of Rukia. He took the words out of her mouth.

"Rukia are you gonna let this guy come between us?"

"Well you did the same thing with Soi Fon. I think it's time for a break Renji. I don't need extra drama in my life okay?" Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and headed for the exit.

Renji watched as they walked away.

"I hate that girlfriend stealing bastard. He's gonna pay for that" Renji said through gritted teeth.

Gin smiled wider, if it was possible, and walked up to Renji.

"I see he took something of yours?"

"Yeah he did"

"I think we could help each other out then" Renji looked at the man and nodded.


	6. Good Life?

**Note: Oh yeah this is Late but I had orientation….and well Lazasitis took its toll on me.**

**WARNING: Okay this chapter has some mentioning of lemons. BUT it's not who you would expect.**

**Review please, they make me want to up date faster. And plus school starts back soon so I'm gonna need your inspirational reviews to help me get off my ass and write!**

**I don't own bleach, my mom just buys it to use. **

Chapter 6: Good Life?

When Rukia got home she flung the door open causing it to hit the wall and come back hitting Ichigo smack in the face.

"SHIT!" he hollered as he held his bleeding nose. He stopped it before it could break his nose fully but it still got a good hit. He growled before opening the door. He saw Rukia inside.

"What took you so….did I do that?" she asked as he went into the kitchen and to get some ice.

"No shit Sherlock"

"Well maybe you should have been closer behind me to come in before the door hit you" he grabbed some peas from the freezer and turned to her.

"You're telling me this was my fault?"

"Well it's not mine" Rukia said crossing her arms. Ichigo looked at her and shuck his head. This girl really was spoiled. He walked out the kitchen and up the stairs. "Where you going?" she asked following him.

"To my room to try and stop my gushing nose that _I _caused" he said with sarcasm oozing from his very good looking body. Rukia pouted a bit and followed him to his room. He sat on his desk and chair and she closed the door. Looking up at her he inquired, "Why are you here?" he pulled out his physics textbook and flipped to the marked page.

"Are you really studying?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the desk.

"No I'm just opening this book to look at the porn pictures hidden in it" Ichigo opened the draw and pulled out his iPod he shoved his headphones into his ears.

"I love that song" Rukia said. She nodded her head to the soft beat of the chorus. "I didn't peg you for a guy that listened to that"

"Why are you still talking?" he shuffled through his iPod and found a good song. After a moment a moment of silence she broke it.

"So why are you studying, I mean you get good grades you don't need to"

"Well I receive those good grades because I study, which you should do to get into a good college"

"No need, dad's gonna pay the tuition for any college I want to go to"

"Wow, you're one spoiled midget" Rukia picked up his textbook and smacked his arm with it. "OW! Damn you weren't satisfied with my nose so you have to injure my arm as well."

Ichigo rubbed his arm while Rukia laughed at him. He noticed she looked really pretty when she laughed. And her lips looked soft. He wondered how they feel….WHAT? Ichigo stopped the music and plucked the headphones out.

Ichigo shuck his head as if knocking the thought out of his mind. When Rukia finally finished laughing she looked at him and started all over again.

"What's so funny?"

"Your…scowl!" she said between laughs. Ichigo nodded and stood up. He grabbed her waist and she shut up. "Wha-What are you doing?" he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. One hand was on her lower back and the other to the side. He opened his door and ignored her mini tantrum and attacks with her tiny fist on his back.

"Shut up and stop hitting me."

"You're gonna try and take advantage of me aren't you! You are a dirty pervert"

"Who in their right minds would want to be intimate with you?"

"Well there was Renji, Grimmjow, and-

"Oi I don't need to know that!" he roared in anger. Not the fact that there was more than one but that she wasn't a virgin and he was.

"It sounds like _someone's_ a virgin"

"And it sounds like someone needs to shut their trap" Ichigo walked to her bed and threw her on it. "Good night midget"

"But it's like 7!"

"So, I want to study and I don't want you getting into any trouble to just sleep or something"

"No!" she whined.

"Are you four, well you look like it but still"

"Ass!"

"Midget"

"Bitch!" before Ichigo could hear her reply he walked out her room and into his.

He flopped down on his bed ad allowed for sleep to take over.

_Ichigo walked with his mother next to him. They were taking their time enjoying the sights of everyone rushing to cover. It was snowing extremely hard but Ichigo couldn't care. Neither did his beautiful mother who held his tiny hand._

"_Hey masaki shouldn't you be getting out of this snow?" her friend Chiyo said coming up to the duo._

"_No, me and little Ichigo here love the snow. But you should get going Chiyo, before it gets dark" she nodded and went along her way. "Ichigo"_

"_Yes mom?" he said looking up at her. _

"_When the snow melts, what does it become when it melts?"_

"_Water?"_

"_Spring" Ichigo's mouth made an 'o' as he stared at her. "Remember when you were younger and we took you to Japan for daddy's job?"_

"_Yeah! Mom I want to be a Shinigami too!"_

"_Really, I don't want you in any harm Ichigo"_

"_But I want to protect mom, dad, Yuzu, and Karin!"_

"_That's nice Ichigo, and I'm sure you will be able to do it" she smiled at him as they continued their walk home. _

Ichigo woke to the sounds of screaming. He groaned and sat up to hear what was going on.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI!" he heard Hisana call out in a pissed tone. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!" she called out again. Ichigo heard some sobs and thought it was time for divine intervention. He opened his door and walked down the stairs.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo asked in his business tone. "Is everything okay? An attack?" he asked Hisana who was standing up at the entry of the kitchen holding something in her hand. Rukia was leaning against the living room wall avoiding eye contact.

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Hisana said throwing her hands in the air. Ichigo noticed her glassy eyes and tear stained face. Still they continued like he wasn't there. "I thought we raised you better than that" she said in a soft tone. Then she did the worst thing a parent could do to a child. "I'm disappointed in you Rukia" Ichigo felt the sting of it but it wasn't even for him.

"IT'S NORMAL! EVERYONE IS-

"RUKIA! I would advise you not to give me that tone of voice" she interrupted with her own voice dripping of venom. "Ichigo I'm sorry we woke you up on a Saturday"

"It's okay but is everything _here_ okay?"

"Let her explain!" Rukia felt that blow in her gut. This was the first time her mother has never called her by a or her own name. It hurt to hear it and she began to feel sick in her stomach. Hisana walked up the stairs giving only Ichigo an apologetic second glance.

"Rukia what's going on?" Ichigo asked walking up to her.

"I…well…Renji called me earlier in the morning and I answered and he apologized and we sorta made up"

"Okay what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing until he asked to come over and I said it's like 8 am and he said no one has to know so I said yes then he came over and we started talking then he kissed me and I kissed him well we started getting more intimate and then Hisana walked in on us halfway there" she said in one breath. Her face light up like a red Christmas light when she saw Ichigo visibly tense.

"So this fight started…."

"Well Renji dressed and told me he'll call me later and left. Then mom walked up to me and sat down on my bed. She wouldn't look at me so I tapped her and she told me to dress and come downstairs" Ichigo nodded following her so far.

_When Rukia walked down the stairs she saw Hisana in the kitchen washing a coffee mug. Rukia kept a distance and waited for her mother to start._

"_Do you know what you were getting into?"_

"_Yes mom"_

"_He wasn't even wearing protection!" Hisana said rasingin her voice. "You could have gotten pregnant! Why would you think to even do THAT IN THE HOUSE! And unprotected at that fact? The first time should be special with someone you love and want to spend your life with! Someone that when you do it you don't have to worry about a pregnancy because it'll be okay to start a family with that person!"_

"_Mom it's okay! I wouldn't have gotten pregnant!"_

"_And why is that?"_

"_because I am on birth control!"_

_Hisana stopped the water and stood still. She grabbed a paper and dried her hands. With the paper in her she walked to the entry way of the kitchen and looked at her daughter._

_In a calm voice she started, "How long have you been active?" _

"_Since….Grimmjow" Hisana gasped. She was dating Grimmjow when she was 15. Hisana stared at her before exploding._

"_RUKIA KUCHIKI, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" _

When she was finished talking Ichigo just stared at her in silence. Rukia began to get impatient. She hated with in bad situations people were silent.

"Well say something!" she snapped.

"It's not my place to stay anything, this is between you and your mother. But I will suggest you go and talk to her before things get worse"

"…"

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned around and walked back up the stairs. He was paid to protect her not play Dr. Phil. This was slowly getting annoying.

….

"So is there problems in the Kuchiki manor?" the smiling brunette said. He pushed his glasses up and started at the men in front of him. A red head, a silver haired, and a black haired guy stood behind his desk.

"Yes sir"

"Good….good" he said before picking up the phone. after a ring someone answered.

"_hello?"_

"Hello Mr. Kuchiki, it's been a while" the brunette could feel the Kuchiki tense a bit.

"_Sosuke, what do I owe the _displeasure?"

"Well that bodyguard of yours managed to take out one of my men and I don't like that"

"_He is just doing his job_"

"Well he wouldn't be needed if you just handed the company over. Japan needs some new laws and I know I am capable of getting them out there with those weapons of yours"

"_Now I know why Ukitake and the others kicked you out. You have no sense of anything. Why would I hand over my weapons company to Japan's number one criminal?_"

"Because you value poor Hisana and Rukia's life" before Byakuya could answer Aizen hung up. His ever so evil smirk still lingered on his face.


End file.
